The Walking Dead - Season 7 Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the seventh season of AMC's The Walking Dead. 1. The Day Will Come When You Won't Be * As dawn breaks, Negan takes Rick for a ride in Rick's RV through the fog, mowing down an unknown number of walkers. * Negan stops the RV in the midst of a swarm of walkers and opens the door, axing a walker in the head before throwing the axe out into the open and telling Rick to go get it. * Another zombie lurches towards the RV door and Negan kills it with a swing of his barbed-wire-wrapped baseball bat, Lucille. * Rick climbs up on top of the RV to escape the walker horde, then jumps at a walker hanging from the overpass. He drops the axe but holds on as long as he can, but the chain wrapped around the zombie's neck can't support his added weight. Rick soon falls back to the ground, taking the hanging zombie's now-headless body with him. * Negan sticks his assault rifle out of the RV window and guns down several zombies surrounding Rick. * Rick kills ten zombies as he heads back to the RV with the axe. * Negan opens the RV door to let Rick inside, shooting five more zombies as he does so. 2. The Well * Carol wakes up on the back of a horse-drawn cart to a scene of chaos. Morgan and a pair of unknown men are fighting off a horde of zombies and several zombies are seen feeding on a horse. * As Carol stumbles towards an isolated house, two men on horseback gallop in and one of them kills a zombie by slicing off its face. * The Kingdom cavalry, along with Morgan, kill five more zombies pursuing Carol. * While Ezekiel's people are hunting pigs in the city, Benjamin knocks down a walker after slashing its collar with a machete. Ezekiel then stabs the downed ghoul through the brain with a sword. * A zombie appears from around the corner of a building and jumps Benjamin, but Morgan saves the boy and dispatches the zombie with his staff. * At the end of the episode, Carol enters an isolated house on the outskirts of the Kingdom. She kills the lone zombie occupying the house and buries it in the yard. 3. The Cell * Negan's henchman Dwight takes the captive Daryl out to the courtyard of the Saviours' compound and demonstrates how much better he's gotten with Daryl's crossbow by shooting one of the many walkers chained up in the yard. * A Saviour is found to be hoarding foodstuffs to himself and so a group of Saviours gang up on him and beat him to death. The beaten man is later seen as a zombie, chained up on the Sanctuary's perimeter fence. * While Dwight is pushing his Harley-Davidson down a road where numerous zombies lie crippled on the ground, a stomps on the head of one of them. * A zombie falls off an overpass and onto the road below where Dwight is, its head splattering on impact. * Dwight falls to the ground after being surprised by the plummeting zombie. Another zombie crawls over to him, but Dwight pulls a gun and blasts its brains out. 4. Service * The Saviours pay a "surprise visit" to Alexandria and Negan clubs a zombie dead at the gate. * Michonne secretly steps out to practice with a sniper rifle. She practices on a lone walker in a field, but all of her shots miss. As the zombie nears her position, Michonne draws her sword and slices its head in two. * Michonne walks over to the woods where her zombie target had wandered from. She finds a deer on the ground, a bullet wound in its neck. * Rosita stabs five zombies while out in the woods with Spencer. * As the Saviours are leaving with all of Alexandria's guns, Negan caves in the skull of a walker using a large candlestick. 5. Go Getters * When a swarm of zombies enter the Hilltop, Sasha, Maggie and Jesus work together to eliminate them. ** Sasha bends a walker over a barrel and stabs it through the lower jaw. ** Jesus stabs a zombie through the temple as it closes in on Sasha. ** Maggie commandeers a tractor and runs over six zombies with it. She then uses the tractor to crush the car blaring the loud music used to attract the horde. ** As Maggie is crushing the Saviors' car, Jesus and Sasha kill a further 12 zombies on-screen. 6. Swear * A young girl, Rachel, discovers a zombie lying on the beach and impales it through the head with a spear. * In a flashback, Tara and Heath arrive at a barricaded bridge and accidentally release a horde of zombies buried under a pile of sand. The pair shoot six of the zombies before they are separated. * As Tara is being led away from Oceanside, she spots a zombie tangled in vines. She moves over to put it down, but then suddenly realises that Kathy and Beatrice aren't merely leading her away but are planning to kill her. She runs just as Kathy and Beatrice open fire, their shots taking out the trapped zombie. * Tara returns to the bridge and spikes two zombies with the spear that Cyndie gave her. * Cyndie uses a rifle to shoot six zombies that attack Tara. * Tara kills another zombie by jabbing its brittle skull with the butt of her spear. * In a final flashback of Tara and Heath's separation, Heath uses his last bullet to put down a zombie and Tara bludgeons another with a hubcap. 7. Sing Me A Song * Michonne is whistling while walking down a deserted forest road. Her whistling attracts two zombies which she then scalps with her katana. * During "Go Getters", Carl boarded a Saviour truck headed back to the Sanctuary from the Hilltop. After the truck arrives, Carl breaks cover brandishing an AR-15 and shoots two Saviours before being wrestled to the ground. * While out in the woods, Spencer finds a fat zombie stuck on a small mesh platform fastened to a tree. He uses a grappling hook to pull the platform down so he can take the compound bow at the zombie's feet. When the zombie falls, it lands on its head and dies. 8. Hearts Still Beating * Rick and Aaron try to cross a zombie-infested pond using a rowboat that's filled with bullet holes. While crossing, Rick stabs five zombies using the sharp end of a plank he is rowing with. * Rick and Aaron reach a canoe in the middle of the pond and Aaron is startled when he finds a zombie lying in it. When the zombie lunges, Rick stabs it through the eye. 9. Rock in the Road * Rick's group discover an explosive trap set by the Saviours on the highway, intended to destroy a herd of walkers. In desperate need of resources to fight the Saviours, the group work to remove all of the dynamite and rockets from the line of steel cable. As a zombie herd closes in, Rick and Michonne take the two cars that the cable is tied between, driving parallel to each other and using the cable line to cut down countless walkers. * After Rick and Michonne escape the herd along with the others, the remainder of the herd set off a dynamite pack that Rosita left behind, destroying several more zombies. 10. New Best Friends * Just outside the Kingdom, Ezekiel watches as one of his soldiers, Dianne, kills a walker with a bow and arrow. 11. Hostilities and Calamities No extras, undead or otherwise, die in this episode, making this the first episode in which no zombies are killed. 12. Say Yes * Rick and Michonne enter a garage and kill two walkers inside, Michonne scalping one while Rick beats the other with the butt of his Magnum. * Rick and Michonne arrive at an abandoned school, banging on the chain-link fence to attract any nearby walkers. One walker appears with a rifle slung over its back. Michonne puts the creature down before she and Rick investigate further. * While out scavenging for weapons, Rosita comes to a house with its front door hanging open. She sees what appears to be a handgun lying on the floor when a bloated walker appears. Rosita slashes the walker's throat twice before burying her machete in its skull. Her effort appears to be wasted as she finds that the gun is only a toy. * As Rick and Michonne are about to enact a plan to obtain a stash of guns from zombified soldiers, Rick approaches a broken-down car and axes a walker in front of him. * Michonne lures two walkers behind a dumpster and decapitates them both with her sword. * Michonne slashes three more zombies out in the open. * Michonne lobotomizes two zombies with one thrust of her sword. * Rick and Michonne lure most of the remaining walkers to the fence around the abandoned carnival, killing four before pulling back. * Rick axes a zombie as he and Michonne back up further into the fairground. * Rick uses a hooked pole for a fairground game to take down two walkers as he lures half the horde towards a Ferris wheel. * Michonne lures the other half of the horde towards a slide and picks them all off. * Rick lances another four walkers at the Ferris wheel. * While taking aim at a deer, Rick falls off the Ferris wheel and another crowd of zombies close in on him. He shoots six zombies, emptying his gun. * Michonne drops her sword in despair as the zombie horde appears to devour Rick. Fortunately, Rick is still alive as he had taken cover inside the car of a carnival ride and emerges to kill another walker. Michonne then sees that the horde had devoured the deer Rick had spotted. * Rick throws Michonne's sword back to her and together they finish off the rest of the zombies. 13. Bury Me Here * Using an old road sign, Carol lures five zombies away from the gates of the Kingdom. Four of the zombies end up walking skull-first into the spiked end of the signpost while Carol uses a machete to kill the last one. * After burying Richard, Morgan kills seven zombies on his way to Carol's house. 14. The Other Side * Rosita and Sasha stab two walkers while on their way to assassinate Negan. * Rosita stabs a walker whilst trying to hot-wire a car. * Outside the Sanctuary fence, Rosita shoots a walker and a Saviour guard standing beside Eugene as she and Sasha run to the fence. * Sasha shoots another guard as she runs into the Sanctuary. 15. Something They Need * Maggie is outside the Hilltop walls with Gregory, who is contemplating stabbing her in the back while she is digging up a young blueberry bush. A walker appears and Gregory is startled, revealing that he has never killed one before. While Maggie confronts the walker, another walker attacks Gregory from behind, pinning him down. Maggie manages to kill her walker and then save Gregory, just as a group of Hilltop scouts pass by to witness the true depth of their leader's incompetence. * Rick and his group attempt to convince the women of Oceanside to join them in fighting the Saviours, but their stand-off is broken when a swarm of walkers approach from the beach. The Alexandrians and Oceansiders work together to eliminate the undead. 16. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Battle erupts in Alexandria as Negan opens the coffin containing Sasha. Negan and everyone else is surprised when Sasha emerges as a zombie and attacks Negan. In that moment of confusion, Carl and the other Alexandrians being held at gunpoint by the Scavengers spring into action, seizing back their weapons and shooting their captors. * A Saviour tries to save Negan by pulling Sasha off of him. The Saviour and Sasha tumble off the flatbed truck and Sasha starts eating the unfortunate Saviour, biting out his eye and a chunk of his face. * Daryl guns down a Saviour with an AK-47 and then takes her gun. * Jadis holds Rick at gunpoint and walks him down the street where two Alexandrians lie dead having been shot. * As Negan is gloating over a captive Rick and Carl, a woman can be heard screaming in the distance, indicating that another Alexandrian has been killed. * Just as Negan is about to kill Carl, Ezekiel and the soldiers of the Kingdom arrive. Ezekiel's pet tiger Shiva pounces on one of Negan's bodyguards and mauls him to death. * Another Saviour is gunned down as they fall back from Ezekiel's assault. * As Rick reaches for a rifle, a hooded Scavenger closes in to kill him. The Scavenger is then shot dead when Maggie arrives with a group of Hilltop fighters. * Rick grabs the dropped rifle and mows down five Saviours. * Another of Negan's bodyguards is pounced on by Shiva. * Carol and Ezekiel gun down four Scavengers that charge at them. * Morgan uses his staff to disarm a rifle-wielding Saviour and then stabs him in the eye. * Another Alexandrian is shot dead as the Scavengers throw smoke bombs to cover their retreat. Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths Category:The Walking Dead